


Hope of the Lost Ones

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: DCU, No Evil (Web Series), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is a closet furry, F/M, cute angst fluff, out of character Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Cisco runs away for a few days and Kitty comforts, in her own way.





	Hope of the Lost Ones

He had to get away. He just had to. At least for a little while of course, but it had to be done. And by getting away he meant in a whole other dimension. He couldn’t stay where he had lost three friends in the same day. So he made a random breach to a random place and hopped through.

~*~

“There gotta be a way to bring ‘im back round!” The green-blue lizard woman said angrily and the red fox-woman with glasses just shook her head sadly. 

“Ah’m sorry Calamity but if’n he didn’t wake up th’ first time, he ain’t wakin up now. We’re gonna have to prevent Charles from gettin’ th’ otha pieces an hope there’s a way to wake up Icky some other way”

“...There gotta be another way, Kitty. We can’t leave Icky...”

Their conversation was cut short as a blue swirling hole opened a few feet away. Calamity swung around and aimed her giant tuning fork at the breach and Kitty tensed up. 

Out stepped a long haired young human with goggles and a quilted red and black and yellow vest. Calamity narrowed her eyes and remained where she was. Kitty stared at the human intently and suddenly stuck her hand out in front of Calamity.

“If’n he wanted to hurt us, he woulda from th’ hole” she said quietly. It didn’t make Calamity relax however. The young man took off his goggles and the breach disappeared behind him. He stared at the two spirits and gave a low whistle. Calamity grit her teeth.

“Whatchu want there, Ts'ulo'ob?” The young man’s face furrowed and he looked quizzically at Calamity with dark eyes as he brushed long hair out of his face. 

“That’s probably not uncalled for, but where I’m from that term is used as an insult”

Calamity smirked. “Same here, bub”

“Ah. Well, I’m Cisco er...Vibe...but you guys can totally call me Cisco. There, now we’re not strangers anymore” he grinned at them and Calamity rolled her eyes as Kitty stepped forward.

“Why did you come here, Vibe?” It was Ichabod’s job to call everyone by their real names, not hers. She watched with interest as Cisco’s face fell and he put a hand over his face. 

“Three of my friends...all gone...I had to get away, just for a little while”

Calamity and Kitty looked at each other. Kitty hoisted up her skirts and stepped elegantly towards the young man, tail swishing gently behind her. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright there, honey?” He took a few deep shuddering breaths before staring into Kitty’s bright blue eyes. 

“Just give me a couple days. I think I’ll be okay” he said finally and Kitty nodded. 

“We need to take a hurt friend of ours back home before we go on a long journey. Welcome to ride with us home an talk afore headin back to where ever you came from” she said diplomatically and Cisco gave her a questioning look.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“You’re obviously hurtin. I’m a healer honey. Helpin folk is what I do, but you go back home soon as you can. Whatever you are we don’ need any. Got enough problems as is”

Cisco gave a watery half smile. “Got it. Uh...what’s you guys’s names?” Kitty shrugged. 

“Just call me Kitty honey. An her name’s a mouthful, so she goes by Calamity Jade. But just Calamity suffices” Cisco nodded, once more seeming to realize he wasn’t talking to humans.

Calamity laughed. “He obv’sly don’t come from a place with Spirits. Look at his fish-face!” Cisco laughed along with her.

“You wouldn’t believe the place I come from. But no, smart, talking humanoid animals aren’t normal where I come from. And where I come from it’s not winter at the moment either” Calamity snorted. 

“Wouldn’t that be nice” she grumbled.

Kitty nodded towards Calamity and Calamity stalked off, with Kitty talking Cisco’s hand in hers and following a little ways behind. Cisco marveled at how delicately she held his hand in her silky soft red one, but at the same time noticed she held it with a firmness that hinted at a hidden strength. He found he liked holding her hand.

They got to a cart, where an albino man was bundled in a blanket, apparently sleeping, with what looked like a giant rattle-snake ,a giant bear-woman, and a monkey-woman watching over him. Calamity watched the albino with worry and sadness and Cisco got the feeling that there was more to this than just a sleeping man. Was this the hurt friend?

“A’ight. Ev’ryone, this is Vibe” Calamity said with a bored tone as she gestured at Cisco. “He’ll help take Icky back home, an then we come back an go on our merry way through the desert. But right now, Vibe’s stickin around” The monkey and snake nodded solemnly while the bear chuckled and nodded, idly twirling her giant ax. Cisco gave a nervous wave and Kitty squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled at her.

~*~

Cisco bundled himself in the quilts left over from Kitty’s trading and watched the somber party in the back of the wagon. Snow had started falling about an hour before and the reptiles in their magic coats curled up miserably in the darkness of the night, only the lantern guiding their way illuminating their miserable faces. In the center of the wagon was the albino named Ichabod, who was apparently originally a _crane_ (the irony of that wasn’t lost on Cisco and he would have snickered under any other circumstances) and had transformed into a human because the city Cisco had appeared in didn’t much like Spirits, apparently. 

Cisco was still ogling over the fact any one of these animal people could become human at any time, but preferred having their powers so most of the time stayed in their animal forms. He couldn’t blame them, and silently wondered if Spirits in this world were the equivelant of Meta-humans in his. Most likely. He glanced sideways at Kitty, who caught his gaze with a look of her own.

“What’re ya thinkin, Vibe?” she asked, and he shrugged. “Just wondering what each of you look like human” he admitted. Kitty snorted. “You ain’t gettin a look-see if that’s what you’re gettin at. Fur is warm, the night is cold, we’ll leave it at that” Cisco felt his face heat up and he nodded fast as Calamity laughed at the exchange. 

Cisco hesitantly put his hand over Kitty’s and looked at her. “I think you’re beautiful no matter” he said, and Kitty looked faintly shocked. Calamity made a scoffing noise and covered Corn’s eyes with her hand as Cisco leaned over to kiss Kitty on the cheek.

~*~

“Cisco, where have you been these last two days?” Joe asked sternly and Cisco shrugged idly, mind still on a lovely fox-woman.

“Another earth. I just needed a break”

“Remember to _tell us_ where you go, when you go from now on. Okay, Cisco?” Joe said with a sigh and Cisco nodded.

“Maybe next time I’ll bring a friend over” 

Joe sighed again and walked off as Cisco touched his fingers to his lips, imagining the silky soft fur of Kitty on his lips again.


End file.
